


Watch You Run Away (I Got You Now But You're Just The Prey)

by eruditeprincess



Series: So Many Powers, So Many Earths [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bellamy is the Flash, F/M, the flash au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy never expected to get superpowers, abs and the girl but hey, here he is.</p><p>A The Flash AU because I felt like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch You Run Away (I Got You Now But You're Just The Prey)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote and have put back up with the correct date of when I finished this. It is a The Flash AU and some dialogue is from the show but I don't own anything.
> 
> The title is from Liz Labelle's Bombs Away, which is a fab song and I 10/10 recommend you listen to it. I'd really love kudos and comments, so yeah. This is my longest fic so that's exciting. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As usual, my tumblr is erudite-princess.

Everything started out perfectly normal for Bellamy Blake. He was late to work, as usual, clutching a coffee that, in his opinion, tasted like shit but his foster step-father, Detective Marcus Kane, absolutely loved. He had plans with his best friend to go and see ARK Labs turn on the particle accelerator that evening. He wasn’t expecting anything to happen that night, much less gain superpowers, but hey, that’s how life goes, right?

 

First things first, how did he end up having a foster step-father? Well, his mother got murdered when he was twelve and he was suddenly running away from the impossible thing that killed her. His father got convicted, and he and his sister were taken in by the Griffins, Abby and Clarke. Clarke was already his best friend, and then Marcus Kane came into the picture, head over heels in love with Abby, and he had a family. His sister had gone to college and was travelling the world, last he knew. His life was blissfully normal, considering his father being in prison and mother being dead, but he was normal. He shouldn’t have gained superpowers in the first place.

 

That morning, his excuse was that his train was late (he wasn’t lying, per se, but he did get caught up talking about Clarke to someone on said train and almost missed his stop, then he dropped his bag and spent ages trying to pick it up and not drop the coffee for Kane), and Kane grunted as he let him pass, grabbing the coffee on the way. He looked down at the figure on the floor, a dark haired male in a suit, earpiece on the pavement next to him.

“Homicide. Victim shot twice in the chest, boot prints leading up to the victim and covered in blood. Murder weapon was thrown in the dumpster, doesn’t look wiped clean,” Kane held up a gun in an evidence bag, and Bellamy took it, “look for fingerprints and check it against the database. It might be John Murphy, but we’d have to check.”

“Sure thing,” Bellamy packed the evidence into a bag and surveyed the scene, “boots were size ten and they appear to be mass produced, so we can’t trace it. There is, however, faecal matter in the print, so we can look at that. Did the victim have any ID?”

“No, it was taken along with whatever our thief was prepared to kill for. Just analyse everything, Bellamy.”

“Sure,” he murmured, beginning to make the nine block jog back to his lab, balancing the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder carefully.

 

“So,” the blonde whirlwind also known as Bellamy’s best friend, Clarke, came rushing into his lab, “are you excited to visit ARK Labs tonight?”

“Of course!” he looked up to see her with a hand on her hip and her long golden hair in a messy bun, smiling, and he grinned back, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world! Except…”

“Except what?”

“I’m running tests and they may take a while and I might miss it.”

“I’ll talk to Kane. After all you’ve done recently, he has to let you go. It’s your dream!”

“We’ll see with Kane.”

“Good,” she said, “I cancelled a date to see this atom smasher thing with you,” she took a donut from the box on his desk.

“Hands off my donuts!” he laughed and his computer beeped.

“Sounds like your tests are done, Bell.” Kane walked in as she said that, smiling.

“Hey Clarke! What brings you to our humble police lab today?”

“Bellamy and I are going to watch the…”

“Particle accelerator at ARK Labs get switched on. This could be a pivotal moment for physics and I for one want to be there.”

“Depends on the results of these tests. Show us what you’ve got.”

 

“The shooter was John Murphy and he is working from a farm. The faecal matter is cow manure, and it has an antibiotic specific to three farms across Arkadia. Here are the locations,” he handed a piece of paper to Kane, “and the way you know if it is Murphy will be his bike; I used the description given by a witness and looked into it; it’s registered to one Emori Polaris, a well-known con woman and Murphy’s girlfriend.”

“Well, seeing as Bellamy has been working so hard, d’you think you could let him out? Please, Marcus?”

“Fine. Go, have fun,” Kane grinned at the two of them as they linked hands, Clarke pulling Bellamy out of the door.

 

They arrived at the lab as the sun was setting, and were walking in the swarming crowds.

“So, Bellamy, what’s the long face for? Did you find anything out while you went on that trip to Polis?”

He chuckled, “I found out a few things. About relationships. I was thinking, um, about how I’m not in one, and you’re not in one, I mean I think but if you are that’s fine, and we’re best friends-”

“Well, duh. Otherwise why would I be here, Bellamy?

“That isn’t what I meant.”

“I know what you’re going to say, Bellamy.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“I know, even though we grew up together in the same house, things can get weird when you want to talk to me about girls or guys or whatever but if you do I will try not to make it awkward. There is nothing I want more than for you to meet the right person for you and they love you, Bell.”

He bit his lip, “yeah,” he tried to force a smile onto his face, “you totally get it.”

Her reply was cut off by cheers as Dr Jaha took to the stage, followed by two dark haired women, one in a dress, the other in jeans and a t-shirt, and a sandy haired man with his hand linked with the woman in the dress, who all stood behind Jaha.

“Thank you,” his deep voice rumbled, “tonight, the future begins thanks to my team and our work that will change the way physics is understood. There will be advancements and we will make the future bright.”

“Hey!” Clarke shouted, breaking Bellamy’s focus, “that guy just stole my laptop!”

“Hold on,” he said to her, and started running after the man, the crowds parting easily. He kept running and fell, his nose connecting with the ground. He grunted as he tried to push himself up, and Clarke caught up with him. He could hear shouts around the corner and let Clarke help him up.

 

He sat in the middle of the precinct, listening to the pitter patter of the rain that had started falling on their way round, holding a tissue to his nose. He turned to Clarke, seeing her cocking her head towards the guy who caught the thief.

“Who’s he?”

“Transfer. Finn Collins.”        

“That’s Detective Pretty-Boy,” he shot her a glare, “hey! That’s what Marcus calls him anyway. He is pretty though,” she mused as he removed the tissue from his nose and started to go back to his lab, waving a goodbye to her.

 

“The weather will continue to be stormy but the particle accelerator is up and running smoothly, according to CEO of Ark Labs Thelonious Jaha. We will have more on this story…” the voice of the newswoman faded into the background as Bellamy began packing up his supplies, lightning crackling above him. A beep alerted him to an incoming text.

_Sorry we didn’t get to see it get turned on. Hope you’re okay. C x_

He smiled, before his attention fell back to the news blaring on his television.

“And we have been told to evacuate the facility grounds immediately following news that the accelerator has malfunctioned, potentially due to the weather. Officials are trying to shut it down, but-” the screen switched off suddenly, as did his lights, and there was an explosion. Bellamy ran to the window and saw ARK Labs blow up, a bright red spark and a huge mushroom cloud. He began to pack his things up faster, before going to pull the chain to close the windows. As he did that, lightning came crashing through the skylight, smashing the glass, and hitting him instantly.

 

He blacked out, but occasionally could hear snippets of conversation as he was brought into a hospital.

“How the hell is he alive?” one voice asked, as three sets of hands began transferring him to a bed.

“He’s flatlined!” another voice shouted, and he wanted to get up and scream _I’m alive! I’m here!_ but he was unable to move. He heard Clarke’s anguished scream as she saw him, and he fell into a deep, warm unconsciousness.

 

He woke up to a rock song playing, penetrating his hearing. He slowly tried to open his eyes, trying to find the source of the noise. He could also hear two voices, arguing above him.

“He likes this song!” one voice protested, whilst the other sighed.

“And how would you know that, hm, Reyes?”

“I checked his Twitter,” he heard footsteps going away from him, “he should be able to hear this just fine.”

“Yeah, yeah,” his eyes fully opened and he shot up with a start at the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling above him, breathing deeply.

“Woah!” a girl in a blue t-shirt exclaimed loudly, her dark hair swinging around as she spun around, limping.

“He’s up,” the woman in the grey dress exclaimed, gathering tools to test him with as blue t-shirt said into a microphone, “You might want to come down here Jaha, as he’s up.”

Everything ran around him in a blur, and he tried to get off the bed.

“Hey, woah, woah, woah, relax.”

“Who are you?” his voice felt rough, and he wanted to look for water.

The girl in the blue t-shirt responded, “I’m Raven Reyes, and this is Becca, Dr Jones. You’re in ARK Labs. You got struck by lightning.” Raven took hold of his shoulders and turned him around, alerting him to his current state of being shirtless.

“Lightning… gave me abs?”

“Your muscles should be atrophied,” Becca stepped in and took hold of his shoulders from Raven, inspecting his chest, “but the opposite has happened. Your cells seem to be regenerating.”

“What?”

“You were in a coma,” Raven said as she threw him a t-shirt and hoodie, both emblazoned with the ARK Labs insignia, “for nine months. Dr Jaha-”

“Brought you here,” a smooth voice said from behind Bellamy. He turned to see Thelonious Jaha wheeling in, “we took you from the hospital. Please, let me explain. Follow me.”

 

They were in a corridor, Bellamy walking alongside Dr Jaha’s wheelchair, listening closely.

“Nine months ago we switched on the particle accelerator. It worked for 45 minutes, until it blew. Raven was trying to get away and got hit, causing paralysis in her left leg. She has to wear a leg brace, but I got hit more severely and ended up paralysed. I was recovering when your case came to my attention, as the hospital kept having power outages when you flatlined. Except you weren’t dead. Your heart was going too fast for the monitors. Dr Abby Griffin and her daughter agreed to move you here, to stabilise you.”

“Clarke was here?”

“Yeah, she was,” Becca walked through the doors to the lab they just walked into, “talked a lot about you.”

“She was pretty too. Kept insisting you two were friends but I would totally go for her if I wasn’t already in a committed relationship,” Raven smiled at him as she bit into an apple, leaning against the desk. He could see her brace now, and was impressed at how easily she could move in it. Then again, he supposed, she had nine months to get used to it.

“I need to go,” he muttered, and began to jog lightly to the door.

“We need to run more tests!” Becca insisted, and Jaha agreed with her with a grunt.

“I need to see Clarke,” he insisted as he turned and went through the day, popping his head back through only to hastily ask “can I keep this?”

“Sure,” Jaha shouted as Bellamy sped out of the door.

 

His pace had slowed as he turned the corner to his favourite coffee shop, Grounders. He saw Clarke by the window, offering coffee to people, before walking back to the counter. He walked in, the bell jingling above him, and got in line. Clarke saw him as he reached the front and a grin split her face open as she rounded the corner around the counter and joined hi,.

“Oh my god, you’re awake? I’ve missed you so much!” she breathed out as she threw her arms around him, and he ducked to catch her tell-tale scent of blueberries, now mixed in with coffee.

“I missed you too, princess,” Clarke let out a choked sob at the sound of his nickname for her, and she breathed him in. When she eventually let go, she cupped his face in her palms.

“I thought I’d lost you when you went into hospital. You flatlined so many times, I thought you died.”

“I’m alive and kicking. Can’t get rid of me that quickly.”

“I guess not,” she dropped her hands and ducked her head down. The bell jingled again and he heard the “Bellamy!” coming from Raven. He turned to see her in front of him.

“You need to come back to the lab with us. Clarke can see you later, if that’s okay?” she looked at Clarke and Clarke gave a nod.

 

“So, Bellamy, your cells seem to have advanced regeneration. If you want to step onto the treadmill, we can run further tests and see if this has affected your physical prowess,” Becca’s voice came through a speaker in the room he was in. He did as he was asked and felt the treadmill move under him, “we will increase the speed until you can’t go any more.” He started to jog and felt the treadmill go faster, until he was running. Only, when he was running, he heard Raven shout “HOLY SHIT!” into the microphone separating the two rooms, and he registered the room seeming to blur around him as he ran. He kept going, until he started to feel faint, and he collapsed.

 

When he was roused, he heard Raven repeating “HOLY SHIT!” and the smell of food filled his nostrils. He opened his eyes and found a bag of fast food sat next to him, the smell of a burger enticing him to open it. He picked up the burger and ate it as quickly as he could, but his hunger was still not sated enough. He got up, a bit stronger having eaten, and made his way over to the door. He stepped back into the lab’s control room, and found Becca and Raven staring at him.

“So, how did I pass out?”

“You know the test we ran,” Becca started slowly, “well, your top speed was three hundred and fifty miles _per second_. You are the fastest man alive, Bellamy. You looked like a dark blur, but left red lightning behind you as you ran. We checked your blood glucose levels and they were low-”

“Like, crazy low, dude. You passed out due to lack of energy. Your diet will need to change, we think, as a result of this.”

“I can get used to it,” he assured Raven.

 

Things began to get back to as close to normal as it got for Bellamy Blake. He still had a job, his best friend still hung out with him, and he was happy. Of course, he should have known that things couldn’t last.

 

It was a normal Saturday morning and he was meeting Clarke for coffee when he became a superhero. Of course, he _had_ to pass by the burning building and end up saving everyone trapped in that building with his speed; he was just that kind of guy. This went well until his jeans set on fire as he was running to meet Clarke. Then his sweater set itself on fire and by that point he was wondering whether he’d end up entirely naked, and so he went to ARK Labs, texting Clarke to say something had come up and he couldn’t make it.

 

“Why are you practically naked?” Becca pressed him for an answer as he walked into the cortex.

“All my clothes miraculously set on fire as I walked out. Bummer, as that was my second favourite sweater.”

“Too much friction,” Raven said, not looking up from her computer.

“Excuse me?”

“Whatever heroics you were trying to pull out there, you were running quickly. The ARK Labs stuff is designed to last under any pressure, but your usual clothing won’t stand up to the friction produced by you running, hence it burning whilst on your body. Thankfully, we built you a suit in case of this happening and you doing heroic shit,” Raven turned her chair and pressed a button, unveiling a hidden wall and beyond that, a mannequin, “I have made it to be able to withstand anything you throw at it.”

“Thanks. What’s with the lightning?”

“You were made into this by lightning. It was Becca’s idea. There is a speaker and headphones in the suit so any time you wear this, we can keep in contact with you. We can help with the heroics.”

“Neat. How will you know what to send me to?”

“Raven has herself patched into the city’s police and fire mainframes. She has an alert set for anything major.”

“Fantastic. So I just wait for your call?”

“Essentially, yes. Now you just wait for us to alert you. And Bellamy? Get some clothes on?”

“Yes ma’am,” he saluted the two women before walking out in search of clothes.

 

It took three hours for his phone to start ringing and Raven to bark down the phone at him to _get your ass down to ARK Labs before things go badly_. When he arrived and was all suited up, he checked the screens around him.

“Huge tornado in a bank, just as a guy started robbing them. Go and save those people.”

 

When he arrived at the bank, the tornado was gone but the building was a sea of broken glass and people huddled in corners. He saw Kane and the police at the scene already, and rushed into a clothing store to find clothes to wear. When he emerged, he made his way to the scene.

“Bellamy!” Kane exclaimed, “You’re on time for once, I see.”

“Witnesses claim seeing a man with hollowed cheeks, a long face and greasy hair. Sketch artists are with them to get a picture now,” Finn Collins cut in before Bellamy could respond.

“Thank you Detective. This is our CSI, Bellamy Blake.”

“Good to see you, man.”

“Same to you,” Bellamy replied, but Finn had already walked off to talk to someone else. The sketch artist walked over and handed a sheet to Kane.

“Bellamy, tell me this doesn’t look like John Murphy.”

“I hate to break it to you sir, but that does look like John Murphy.”

“That’s impossible. He died the same night you got struck by lightning,” Kane mused, and Bellamy felt a jolt of shock go through him.

 

“Would it be possible for there to be others like me?” he asked as he leant against the doorframe of the cortex, staring in.

“I suppose so, but I don’t see why this is important,” Raven responded, and Becca stopped in her tracks, colour draining from her cheeks.

“John Murphy died in a plane explosion at the same time as I got struck by lightning, according to Kane. He might still be alive, we’ve discovered. Is it possible that he survived and developed powers?”

“I… guess?” Raven murmured, and then she called out, “Becca? Do you think it might be possible?”

This seemed to break Becca out of her trance, and she responded with a tentative, “Yeah, why not?”

“What’s up with her?” Bellamy questioned.

“Do you want to tell this one, or should I?” Raven turned to Becca, and Becca cleared her throat.

“My fiancé, Chris, died in the explosion. He was shutting down the accelerator at the time, and Raven was with him. She was the one who sealed the accelerator to prevent more deaths when Chris didn’t come back, as per his instructions. We were supposed to be getting married five days later. Raven, if there’s any way he might have-”

“Becca, he couldn’t have survived. He died saving the rest of us, but he didn’t come back. He couldn’t have survived. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Raven, honestly. I’ll be okay,” Becca left the room quickly, her heels clicking on the floor as she sped up.

“Murphy has control of the weather it seems. He’s like some kind of weather wizard or something. Anyway, he’s a bank robber. I should help the police find him-”

“Bellamy, you are a marvel, but you are not a hero. Leave it to the police,” Jaha’s voice boomed around the room as he wheeled in.

“Dr Jaha! We were just discussing the possibility of more people like Bellamy existing. John Murphy may be one?”

“That must be what Dr Jones walked out about then, Ms Reyes. It is possible but Bellamy must leave the police to deal with it. It’s what they do best.”

“I work for the police!” Bellamy protested, but Jaha just turned to him, frowning.

“As a forensic scientist. Not an officer. This is bigger than just you, Bellamy. Stop trying to be a hero, Mr Blake.”

“So I should just stop saving people? Innocent people? You couldn’t save people in that explosion Jaha! You can’t save people, but I have a chance to, so why can’t I take it? You killed people with that explosion, innocent people with families and hopes and dreams and chances to be happy. I don’t want lives like that to be wasted by your selfishness and refusal to help those who need it! I couldn’t help people much before but I can now and I want to! Let me, please!” he pleaded.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that,” Jaha intoned monotonously, and Bellamy turned and walked out.

 

“So there’s this new superhero,” Clarke smiled up at him, their arms linked, as they walked through a park.

“Yeah?”

“He’s so cool. He leaves behind red lightning and he saves people from burning buildings and is super fast and is just amazing. I started a blog about him.”

“A blog?”

“Yeah. It lists sightings of The Streak.”

“The Streak? That makes him sound like some naked dude.”

“Yeah? You got any better suggestions, Mr Smarty Pants?”

“No,” he admitted, and she giggled.

“How about The Flash? He comes in a flash of lightning, of course.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Use it, Clarke.”

“Alright. Thanks, Bell,” she leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head to look at her and suddenly her lips, her beautiful soft lips, were on his. They stayed like that for a moment, relaxing into each other, before she pulled away, eyes wide.

 

“We shouldn’t have done that,” they said simultaneously, and they unlinked their arms and took a step back, staring at each other.

“I enjoyed it,” she whispered, and he smiled softly.

“Me too,” he whispered back, and her face split into a grin.

“I want to do that again,” she said, stepping towards him.

“That’d be perfect,” she leaned up, going on her tiptoes, and their lips connected once more as he leaned down. He could feel her hand come up to cup his cheek, stroking over the cheekbone, and her lips parted. He took that moment to slip his tongue in, and he felt like he was in heaven. It was the perfect moment, until his phone buzzed. He pulled away after a moment, and checked it.

_Murphy’s targeting the police. Go help. R_

“I have to go. I’m so sorry about this. I’ll meet you at Grounders tomorrow? We can have a date. I just have got a call into work. Lead on a case.”

“Go,” she said, and she looked slightly hurt that he was leaving.

“Look, Clarke, this isn’t a one time thing. Promise. I just need to go. Love you,” he kissed her cheek and she blushed prettily before he left. He waited until he got around the corner before he began to use his speed.

 

He was in his suit by the time he reached the precinct, and he caught a glimpse of Murphy walking through the doors to the office of Indra, the captain. He hid behind a desk and scoped out the situation; Kane was sat at his desk, Collins was standing with him and otherwise the precinct was empty. He watched as Indra pulled a gun on Murphy, who started to pull in wind, shattering the glass around the room. For the first time ever, Bellamy saw Indra scared by something. The wind picked up, and he ran and grabbed Kane and Finn, depositing them outside, before running back into the building as Murphy started to build a hurricane. He saw that it wasn’t working and watched as Murphy stared out the window, before he went towards the stairs. Bellamy followed until they ended up in front of the building. Murphy built up a tornado then, and started cackling as it kept going.

“What the fuck do I do?” he whispered, waiting for Raven to respond.

“Bellamy, I know I’m not your favourite person but you need to run. Run fast and run now around that tornado. I think you can stop it, but you have to run. Run, Bellamy, run,” Jaha said into his ear and he obliged, starting to run as Murphy tried to move it towards the terrified detectives.

 

It felt like an eternity before it stopped, and he heard gunfire as the tornado died down. He stopped running after a few more moments and watched as Clarke ran up to Kane and hugged him. Kane turned to him when Clarke let go of Kane and he walked up to the detective.

“Thank you for saving my life,” Kane smiled, and Bellamy smiled back.

“It’s no problem. It’s what anyone would do.”

“What should I call you?” Kane asked, and Bellamy saw Clarke behind Kane, and he smiled.

“The Flash. A friend gave me the idea for it,” he saw Clarke have a moment of realisation, but he kept himself turned towards Kane.

“The Flash. Thank you.”

 

“So you’re The Flash, huh?” Clarke confronted him.

“Yeah,” he replied, and she smiled up at him.

“I like it.”

 

Bellamy Blake was a normal man. He’d always thought he was boring. It wasn’t until an explosion that made him the impossible gave him the chance to be a hero. He never expected to get abs, superpowers and the girl, but hey, it isn’t every day you have your life change in a flash.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Do you want me to continue into a series or something?


End file.
